Isle of Yarr
Isle of Yarr is the first main playfield of the Pirate World. Story When you break out of jail, (the 3rd setting of the Tutorial), Captain Pete meets up with you, mentions Volcano and Treasure Islands, invites you to find him in Pirate Town and you get another reward of crystals. The proper game now starts here. You can now see other players in the playfield and attack enemies together. When you enter dungeons and pocket adventures you normally do so alone. Once you reach level 3 (which should be immediately), you can upgrade your Minifigures. Minifigure parts The following minifigure parts can be found here: *Decorator *Island Warrior *Waiter *Revolutionary Soldier *Sea Captain *Warrior Woman *Santa: Available in the Winter Pass Pocket Adventure *Holiday Elf: Available in the Winter Pass Pocket Adventure Associated Quests *Smash the wagons and supplies *Weaken the Jacket defenses *Free the pirate prisoners *Defeat the Cave Dweller and his Crew *Help the Scientist collect Golden Bananas *Recover the pirate treasures Story Dungeons Listed are the Minifigures to use for Figure Specific Achievements: *Pirate Trials: No achievements. The Pirate Trials are accessed through The Pegleg Mermaid Tavern. Epic Dungeons Listed are the Minifigures to use for Figure Specific Achievements: *Treasure Island: Conquer as Plumber (9), Roman Emperor (9), Policeman (9), Librarian (10), Sad Clown (10), Revolutionary Soldier (10), Bumblebee Girl (10), Welder (11), Scarecrow (11), Barbarian (11), Grandma (11), Evil Mech (11), Dino Tracker (12), Pizza Delivery Man (12), Space Miner (12), Alien Trooper (13), Disco Diva (13), Fencer (13), Lady Cyclops (13), Samurai (13) to get 50 points for every achievement. Pocket Adventures Defeat the Champions in a Pocket Adventure to receive free and member Loot Chests. Listed are the Minifigures to use for Figure Specific Achievements: *Monkey Cave: No achievements. *Dragoon Dwelling: No achievements. *Jacket Cellar: No achievements. *Natives' Hollow: Conquer as Librarian (10), Grandma (11), Pizza Delivery Man (12), Disco Diva (13) to get 25 points for every achievement *Pirate Storage: No achievements. *Winter Pass: Achievements. Special 2014 Holiday Season Pocket Adventure, is time limited. Special Areas As the seasons change, so do areas within Lego Minifigures Online! At certain times of the year you may find a special area, along with special Pocket Adventures and Awards. *Winterland Village: Located on the Isle of Yarr, just after the Smash the wagons and supplies quest, you enter the Winterland Village and talk to Santa. From here you may enter the Winter Pass Pocket Adventure and also receive the Holiday Spirit! Champions These are enemies with a distinct name and an orange and red circle around them. They usually regenerate a short while later than regular enemies. Occasionally you may receive free and member Loot Chests for defeating them. Listed are the Minifigures you will need to go Champion-smashing for Achievements: *'Guardsman Bob:' No achievements. *'Bull the Armsmaster: '''No achievements. *'Lieutenant Gruffy:' No achievements. *'The Weaver. ' Fortune Teller and Judge (09) Baseball Fielder (10), Holiday Elf (11), Wizard (12), Battle Goddess (12), Unicorn Girl (13), Hot Dog Man (13), Wacky Witch (14), or Zombie Cheerleader (14) for 25 achievement points each. *'Crazy Kotaki:' Defeat as Heroic Knight (9), Trendsetter (10), Constable (11), Swashbuckler (12), or Tiger Woman (14) for 25 achievement points each. *'Village Outcast: No achievements. *Two Eyed Willy:' Defeat as Bumblebee Girl (10), Barbarian (11), Dino Tracker (12), Samurai (13), or Plant Monster (14)to get 25 points for every achievement. *'Chunk the Tiger:''' Defeat as Forest Maiden (9), Alien Avenger (9), Grandpa (10), Sea Captain (10), Scientist (11), Yeti (11),Lifeguard Guy (12), Carpenter (13), Paleontologist (13), Monster Rocker (14), or Square Foot (14) to get 25 points for every achievement. Story Quests You can only do these once. *Travel through the jungle. Reward: 10 crystals. *Find the Pirate Town. Reward: 50 crystals, Minifigure Bag. *Find Captain Pete in the Tavern. Reward: 10 crystals. Trivia *Pretzel Girl parts used to be found in Pirate World and its dungeons. It has been replaced by Waiter parts. Gallery Divine Void Hyena_picture565.png|The Tavern's entrance. Divine Void Hyena_picture567.png|Volcano Island's entrance. Divine Void Hyena_picture568.png|Treasure Island's entrance. Divine Void Hyena_picture566.png|A player next to the Swashbuckler, who resides in the Pirate town. Void_picture697.png|A player next to the scrapped Sea Captain NPC in the Pirate Town. WinterPass_Location.png|Winterland Village and the entrance to the Winter Pass Category:Adventure Zones Category:Pirate World